One on One
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if there was no sister to share Patrick with? What if it was just the Debutante that had the infected astronaut all to herself that night in the hotel room? And what if what started in the bedroom…finished in the bathroom? Read if you wish to proceed.


Creation began on 06-06-17

Creation ended on 06-07-17

Species 2

One on One

A/N: What if there was no sister? What if it was just Patrick and the Debutante in that room after that fundraiser party?

Just shortly after giving his speech at the fundraiser, Patrick left, dodging the reporters and Melissa and going to the hotel suite he'd been invited to by the woman he had been making out with prior to the speech. She had come onto him when he was trying to relax his nerves before standing in that dining room in front of all the people, and, despite being quarantined and ordered to refrain from sexual activity for at least ten days after twelve months in space getting to Mars and back to Earth, he gave into temptation and ravaged her with kisses and caresses in the small, darkened lounge. And now, standing outside the door to her suite, he was ready to pick up where he left off with her.

Ding-dong. He rang the doorbell.

"It's open," he heard the woman, some glamorous debutante just looking to add him to her scorecard.

He pushed open the door and saw her standing in front of him.

"Come on in," she told him, and he stepped inside, slipped the _"Do Not Disturb"_ sign onto the front knob and locked the double-bolted lock.

-x-

This was better than just having his tongue in her mouth. She got to have the rest of him inside her…and on top of her bare body as he thrust into her, going deeper and deeper into her soft spot.

"Aah! God!" She moaned as he thrust harder than ever into her.

Patrick put his mouth onto her right breast, sucking on the nipple.

"Mmm!" He went, feeling like he could go on for hours with her.

"Ahh," she gasped, feeling him spill his seed in her, and fell back on the pillow under her. "You really are a hero."

He fell to her left side of the bed and she got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Then…Patrick got up…with a hunger for more of what had been served to him earlier.

-x-

She was flushed, sure, but she never felt so…so unfulfilled, so empty. Then, she turned on the faucet to fill her cupped hands with cold water.

Splash. She doused her face with it…and heard the bathroom door close and lock as she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands knead her breasts and something slide into her from behind as she felt a body press onto her back, forcing her to lean onto the countertop for balance with her hands.

"We're not done," she heard Patrick's voice in her left ear.

She kept her eyes closed and allowed him to do this to her. It felt good, his hands kneading her breasts, pushing into and pulling out of her with his breath on her neck. God, she felt like she was in Heaven right now in the bathroom.

Suddenly, Patrick's back sprouted a series of tentacles that slowly encircle their legs, but enough for the woman to feel them just yet. Some raised up to lean onto the counter as Patrick continued to thrust into the woman. He was slowly turning into an alien humanoid, but not quickly.

"Ah," she quietly gasped, feeling Patrick's right hand let go of her breast and take hold of her belly.

She took her left hand off the counter to take hold of the back of Patrick's head…and felt slimy, slithery dreadlocks instead of hair. Opening her eyes, she saw, reflected in the mirror in front of her, Patrick with tentacles coming out of his body.

"Ah…" She started to scream, but a tentacle sprouted that just sprouted from Patrick's neck and wrapped around her head to cover her mouth. "Mmm! Mmm!"

She tried to get away, but the tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, keeping them bound together and him inside her.

Patrick continued to thrust into her, pulling her away from the counter to stand in the middle of the room as more tentacles emerged from his back.

"Mm! Mm-mmm!" She muffled, begging him to let her go. "Mm… HMM!"

Now, she felt something shift inside her stomach…and it made her skin under Patrick's hand pulsate. Looking at the mirror with her eyes as much as she was able, she saw her belly start to expand as his hand lowered to rest on her lower regions. Her belly had expanded to such an extent, it made her look like she was pregnant, even feeling movement inside it.

"Hmm! Mmmm!" She continued to scream.

"Grrruargh!" Patrick groaned, releasing into her a second time.

"MMMM!" She screamed as she felt her belly was about to burst open.

Split! Her belly broke apart as something dark red and bloody came out, causing her more pain than she had ever felt before in her life.

It looked like…some sort of baby, but it wasn't shaped right. Its head was larger than the rest of it, and its arms and legs were…were like the tentacles coming out of Patrick's body.

As it fell onto the bloody floor, Patrick's tentacles unfurled from the debutante's body and he released her to fall onto the floor.

She felt like she was dying, unable to scream, unable to cry, unable to move.

The infant creature she unwillingly gave birth to crawled over to her…and spat out something onto her face as she felt something enter her mouth.

Patrick, no longer in human form, simply watched as his child began to suck its mother's innards out through her mouth to feed off them.

Fin

A/N: Another depraved work of fantasy brought to you by a sick imagination. Impressed?


End file.
